Light In Darkness
by Tigress771
Summary: Starlet loves her life at Three Little Birds Cafe, but when her boss rents her out, she finds that her whole world is turned upside down. And it gets even stranger when she meets Vincent, the devil himself. WARNING: Vincent x OC story
1. Chapter 1

Starlet smiles towards the camera a mother holds, snapping a picture of a little boy in Starlet's arms. "Cheese!" the boy chirps. CLICK. Starlet smiles and sets the boy down. "Bye Starlet!" he calls. "Bye!" she calls back. The pair walks off towards the couches to sit. "Um, Starlet," Jackie says. She turns to see her Chocolate Lab, animatronic, friend walk up to her. "It's time to perform." Starlet's eyes widen in realization and she grabs Jackie's paw and rushes towards the makeshift stage.

Katlin, a gray cat animatronic, is already up there adjusting her headset microphone. Jackie and Starlet snatch their headsets up and attach them quickly. "Ready?" Katlin asks. The two nod together in unison. Their music begins to play and the restaurant's shouts of excitement died down. Jackie hums the melody with Starlet while Katlin starts singing the song.

"Ooo

Sitting on the rooftops

Singing our song

Listen to the birds

As our tunes merge."

Jackie sings now, her voice slightly wavering, but it was hard to tell.

"Looking out the window

Strumming our song

Listen to our pitch

Soft as a kiss."

Finally Starlet joins in.

"Roaming through the forest

Humming the chorus

Listen to our melody,

Melody, yeah."

The costumers begin swaying to the music as they continue.

"Listen to the beat

Sounds so sweet

You can't deny

You want to stop by

So take my hand

Dance to the rhythm

Don't go slow

(No no no, oh)

Stomp your feet

to the beat

Throw your hands

Up in the sky

Way up high

(oh)

Sitting on the rooftops

Singing our song

Listen to the birds

As our tunes merge

Looking out the window

Strumming our song

Listen to our pitch

Soft as a kiss

Roaming through the forest

Humming the chorus

Listen to our melody

Melody

(ooo)

Listen to our melody

Melody, melody

Ooo."

The customers did a standing ovation. Whoops and hollers echoed off the restaurant's walls. Katlin clapped her paws together excitedly, "They liked it!" "Liked it? They loved it!" Starlet exclaims. All three of them bow deeply and walk off stage to continue with their jobs.

Jackie collapses in one of the white couches in the comfy area, "Oh I'm exhausted." "Hah, you said it. I think I pulled a wire or something," Katlin complains. Starlet comes out from the kitchen and leans on a wooden chair sighing deeply.

"Great job on the song girls! It was a big success!" Mr. Robertson, the owner of the establishment, chirped. "Thank you Mr. Robertson," Jackie smiles, hiding part of her face behind her hair. "Keep up the good work; oh and make sure to lock up," He calls over his shoulder as he walks out the front doors. Starlet goes to the door and bolts it shut and closes the blinds. "What now?" Katlin asks. The three stay still for a few seconds thinking of what else they could do for the night. "A movie marathon? I mean…if you want to." Jackie suggests, shyly. "Sounds good to me," Starlet smiles. Katlin nods her head.

The three girls stayed up all night laughing, telling stories, but barely watching the TV screen. "So I said, 'Live with it, I do!'" Katlin exclaims laughing. They all snicker when they hear the clock strike 6 A.M. Starlet stands up and stretches her back, "Well another day, another dollar." "What dollar, we do this for fun!" Katlin laughs. "Funny," Starlet smirks. Jackie points to the chairs up on the tables, "I'll get the chairs down."

"I call the kitchen! Free food!" Katlin shouts rushing to the kitchen door. Starlet and Jackie giggle at her. Starlet starts setting the tables after Jackie finished putting the chairs down.

Finally they were done. "What time is it?" Katlin asks. "Uh 6: 58," Jackie tells her, "Mr. Robertson should be here anytime soon." "So are we going to sing the same song as yesterday or?" Starlet asks. "Well Mr. Robertson said it was a big hit yesterday, so we'll probably be singing it." Katlin concurs. Just then they heard the sound of keys turning inside of the door's lock. The door opens and Mr. Robertson walks in, a slightly grim expression on his face.

"Is anything wrong Sir?" Katlin asks. He looks up at the three of them. "It appears we're having some money problems, we don't have enough funds to pay off our debt. The only way we'll get the money, is if I rent one of you to another restaurant." "What?!" The three exclaim. Mr. Robertson nods grimly. "I'm afraid so. I don't like it either girls, but it'd only be for a month, and then I should have enough money to get the county off my back."

All three of them gather closer together, holding on to one another. "Who…Who's going to be the one to leave?" Jackie asks, a little choked up. He scratches his chin. "Well, I'm afraid it's Starlet. Since she's a rare animatronic that is. She wasn't based off real life animals such as you two were. She's like a mix breed, an older model design. " Starlet lets her slim rabbit like ears lay down against her head as she stared gloomily at the floor.

"The new Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria is interested in you. Of course I told them I'll see what I can do. They want you there at their restaurant by 7:30 and it's halfway across town...It's up to you Starlet," Mr. Robertson says. "…If it keeps our business alive, I'll do it. For us." Starlet says, looking over at her two friends. They cling to her tightly. "We'll miss you so much Star." Jackie sobbed. "Take care, you hear?" Katlin cries. Starlet gives them both a big hug. "Hey it's only a month, it'll fly by before you know it," she says, trying to convince them as well as herself. Mr. Robertson holds the door open for her, gesturing they needed to leave. Starlet gives them one last hug then follows her boss out the door.

Waitresses and Waiters busily wiped down the counters and swept the floor. Today was the grand opening of the new improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Everything had to be perfect. Scott Cawthon directed people as they rushed around the diner fixing everything the way he wanted it. The new improved animatronics were functioning correctly, and the music box was wound tight for the Marionette. All that could make this better was the new animatronic Robertson promised him. "Mr. Cawthon. Jeremy Fitzgerald is here with Mike Schmidt." A waiter said to him. "Brilliant, tell them to meet me in my office!"

Mike and Jeremy sat in front of Scott's giant desk. It gleamed with wood polish and smelled of pine. "Mike! It's good to see you again." Scott began. "I'm not so sure the feeling's mutual." Mike said in a sarcastic tone. Scott frowned but turned to Jeremy, "Mr. Fitzgerald, I'm sure you could handle this job on your own, but Mike has more…experience with animatronics than you do, and I just want to be sure everything goes smoothly."

Jeremy glances over at Mike nervously. Mike just looks him over before directing his attention towards Scott. "Now today is our grand opening and I need you two to stay on the ball and-" A knock on the office door cut him off. "Come in." Scott said. The door opened, and in walks Mr. Robertson and Starlet. Mike immediately jumped up, eyes wide at the animatronic. He hated animatronics, and one in a small office this close to him did not suit him very well.

His quick reaction startled Starlet and she stared at him confused like. They had somewhat of a staring contest, but it only lasted a few milliseconds. "Mr. Schmidt, it is just an animatronic, now please sit down." Scott said rather annoyed at his paranoia. Starlet looked at Scott rather indignantly for saying she was _just_ an animatronic. Mr. Robertson seemed to read her mind. "I assure you she's more than bolts and screws Mr. Cawthon." "That may be true, but Mike here, has a…phobia of robots."

Mike glares at Scott, only making Scott smile in humor. "Now how much is the rent?" "It's 970 a month." "I see so I'll give you 1,140 now, that should cover it," Scott mumbles reaching for his wallet. Starlet's ears shoot straight up. "1,140? You told me I'd only be away for a month, tops!" She looks expectantly at Mr. Robertson. "Um-er, well…" Starlet frowns, letting her ears lay flat against her head. "I see." "She can do math. Quite impressive. Tell me dear, what's 52 times 16?" Scott questioned, obviously fascinated.

Jeremy started to do the math in his head from force of habit from high school. Mike rolled his eyes at him. "832." Starlet said without an expression. Scott nods in approval. "Correct. Here you are Mr. Robertson, 1,140 dollars." Mr. Robertson takes it and turns towards Starlet awkwardly. "I'll…tell the girls…See you in two months." Starlet doesn't look at him nor speak goodbye.

Once the door shut she looked over at Mike and Jeremy. Jeremy smiled pleasantly up at her. She smiled back weakly. Scott clapped his hands loudly together. "Alright! Now, Mike and Jeremy, I'm counting on you to keep this place safe. And to prove to me you're worthy, or still worthy to have this job, you'll be taking over the day shift today." "What?!" Mike exclaims. Scott smiles happily to himself. "That is all, you three are dismissed."

Mike grumbled to himself as he walked out. He felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned expecting to see Jeremy, but saw Starlet instead. He jumped back a little at her being too close. She raised an eyebrow at him. He cleared his throat awkwardly. "Do you know where I need to be?" She asked. "Heck, how would I know. I ain't no animatronic." She looks at him indignantly, then stated, "No need to be jealous. I understand you wish you were one of us." She walks off towards the kitchen.

Mike tries to think of a comeback, but ends up stuttering nonsense trying to think of one. He hears Jeremy snickering at him. "Eh, shut up." He growls


	2. Chapter 2

"Excuse me? I'm…new, where do I need to go?" Starlet asks a waiter who came out from the kitchen. The waiter stares at her as if thinking, then he answers, "You'll just be entertaining the guest, taking some pictures, at least until Scott has a better place for you to be." He then walked off. "Well, that didn't seem to make a difference really." She mumbled.

After a couple of minutes the doors opened and families filed in the restaurant. Children squealed with delight and ran their separate ways, their parents trying to catch up to them. A group of girls came up to Scarlet hopping up and down. She smiled at them and picked one up. "What's your name?" she asked. "Rebecca!" "That's a beautiful name!" The girl giggled, as she set her down. Then, an elderly lady came up to her and the little girls and held up a camera. Starlet smiles brightly as the picture is snapped.

Mike watched Starlet at a distance feeling disgusted. Working here was the worst when he was 16, and now, when he could be in college, he's instead wasting his time here and this time teaching another 16-year-old what he had to learn before. He sighs heavily. This Jeremy kid didn't know what he was getting into…Mike started to think the same for this new animatronic…she had no idea.

Jeremy glances around not sure what to do with himself. He wanted to make a good first impression, Mike and that animatronic seemed to be doing a better job at it. They both seemed completely relaxed for the most part. He fidgeted with his fingers and hands for a while. Mike noticed this and walked over to him.

"Maybe you should sit down," he said. Jeremy stared at him for a second then shook his head, "No, I'm good. Really!" Mike shook his head and pointed to a chair near a bunch of balloons. Jeremy hangs his head in defeat and takes the seat. Mike smirks at the boy and then turns his attention to the stage. The new animatronics started to perform.

Starlet cringed slightly once the animatronics, a bear, bunny, and chicken, began singing. They sounded slightly off tune and they looked rather tensed and stiff. Mike wasn't enjoying the song either, mostly because it was being sung by animatronic creeps. Once they finished their performance, everyone clapped and cheered for them. This only reminded Starlet of her old friends back at Three Little Birds. She sighed heavily and glanced around the room.

She and Mike made eye contact. He had a brow raised and a confused look on his face. Starlet quickly avoided his stare and turned to welcome more families into the pizzeria.

Finally, the day was over and the last of the customers left the restaurant. Starlet waved to the last family as they left and closed the doors behind them. She sighed that the day had ended finally. She felt a hand rest on her shoulder. She turned to see Scott smiling pleased at her. "You did a fine job Starlet! Why don't you head to the stage room and power down for the night?" He suggested. She looked questionably at him. "Power down?" "Yes. Now go on," He laughed showing her to the stage room. "Have a good night!" He called as he left.

Starlet was beyond confused, not to mention scared. This restaurant was very eerie at night. She heard the sound of metal moving and looked to the three animatronics on stage. "Uhh! My voice is hoarse." The bear exclaimed. "Hey, who's that?" The bunny asked pointing at Starlet. She backed up a bit not sure what to expect.

"Are you new?" the bear asked. Starlet nods. He smiles cheerfully, "Well welcome, sorry we haven't introduced ourselves properly. I'm Toy Freddy Fazbear. That's Toy Bonnie," he pointed to the blue rabbit, "And this is Toy Chica." He jabs his thumb to the chicken just now getting off the stage. She waves at Starlet. Starlet waves back a bit awkwardly.

"I'm Starlet." She says. "Nice to meet you, Scarlett!" Toy Bonnie smiles. "No…It's Starlet. Star. Let." "Heh, sorry." Toy Bonnie laughs. "Come on I'll show you to Mangle, he'll give you a tour!" Toy Chica chirps excitedly.

Toy Chica took her down through the hallways till they reached a room with long party tables. In the corner, there sat a jumble of wires, metal parts, and bolts. "Mangle!" Toy Chica called. Starlet heard metal clinking and watched as the pile of metal parts rise. A white fox head appeared into to the light. Starlet took a step back in surprise.

The poor animatronic was dismantled with only his hands, feet, and head still intact. Mangle looked curiously at Starlet then turned to Toy Chica. "Who is this?" "This is Starlet, she's new. Thought you could give her a tour!" Mangle rolls his eyes and sighs, "Yeah why not." "Great! Catch you two later!" Toy Chica walks out of the room leaving Starlet and Mangle alone.

"I'm Mangle." The animatronic said facing Starlet. "So I heard. I'm Starlet." Mangle nodded, "Guess we'll start here. This is Kid Cove. I work here mostly by myself."

Mangle loosened up more as the tour continued. He and Starlet made some conversation as the night progressed on. As they were going down the west hall they heard a frightened scream. Starlet's ears snapped up and twitched trying to find the source. "Looks like they're starting early," Mangle said calmly. "Who?!" Starlet asks frantically, worried for the person who screamed. "The main three and the spare part animatronics too I guess. Let's meet up with them, we're missing out on all the fun!" Mangle shoots up to the ceiling and crawls away.

Starlet ran after him until she reached a long hallway and saw Toy Freddy not far ahead of her. Just then a bright light flashed into her eyes blinding her momentarily. She held up her arm blocking the harsh light from her eyes. She heard a male voice shout something in a panicky tone. "Keep flashing the light! He's still there!" "M-Mike!" "What?" "Foxy's back!"

Starlet turns to see a fox with a pirate hook and eye patch standing beside her. He was very torn up and looked very menacing. Starlet was mostly concealed in shadows so Mike and Jeremy couldn't see her. "Crud! The music box!" Mike shouted. She inched forward, wanting to ask Toy Freddy what was going on. But then he ran out the back hall laughing quietly to himself.

Starlet got a sickening feeling in her gut. She didn't like where all of this was going. Something wasn't right. "M-Mike, he's still there!" Jeremy squeaked flashing the light on Foxy. Just then a hand landed on Starlet's shoulder. She jumped at looked up to see Mangle. "Come on! Join Foxy in the fun," he said encouragingly. He shoved her out into the flashlight's beam.

She immediately made eye contact with Mike, who's stare turned stone cold. "It's that new animatronic!" Jeremy exclaimed. "Guess she wasn't as advanced as Scott said," He said cruelly, "Just as evil as the rest of the lot." Starlet frowned at this. Just then a clock chimed and Mike sighed heavily in relief. "We survived." Starlet felt herself being lead away from the hallway by Mangle.  
"You'll get them tomorrow night," He said in a reassuring tone. But Starlet was so confused she didn't know how to respond.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Starlet avoided the other animatronics, for the most part, and had a hard time on staying focused and happy with the children. Scott ended up pulling her to the side and talked with her.

"Starlet, I know you're homesick, but you have to stay pleasant for the customers, alright?" Starlet just nods. Scott sighs heavily and scratches his head, "Would you be interested in singing with Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica?" Starlet's eyes filled with fear for a split second, but he didn't notice. "No sir, I'm fine…" She said. Scott stared at he for a moment before shrugging and walking back to his office.

Later on Starlet went to see Mangle. The kids had left the room so they could have a conversation. "Mangle, you need to explain some things," she said sternly. "About what?" "About last night, what were you all doing scaring the security guards like that?" Mangle laughs, "It's fun. And those two think they can watch over us and protect us. Well, we know who they really are…" Starlet twists her face up in irritation. Mangle wasn't making a lick of sense.

"They're security guards! They're there to make sure no one breaks in!" Starlet exclaims in exasperation. Mangle shakes his head. "They're evil Starlet…It's just a lot easier to accept it. Trust me, we're the good guys." Starlet heads for the door, "It's hard to believe you when the men are completely innocent."

She walked into the stage room and watched the three animatronics from the back wall play their song. She was so confused and scared. She just wanted to go back to her café, where everything was perfect. Well as perfect as it could get. She sighs heavily and turns to leave when she crashes into someone.

"Oh! So sorry sir!" Starlet began but stopped speaking when she got a good look at the man she had bumped into. His skin was purple, his hair too. Even the uniform he wore was purple. But that wasn't what scared her the most. It was his white eyes, and creepy smile. The only thing on him that looked normal was the gold badge he wore over his heart. He smiled down at her wider than thought possible, "Oh, it's perfectly fine.~"

Starlet shudders at his smile. It was so unnatural and menacing. She starts to back away slowly trying not to act rude, but at the same time wanted to get the heck out of there. But sadly, to her dismiss, the man only took a step towards her. "What's wrong?~" he asked smiling wider. "Um. N-Nothing…I have to…," Starlet thought franticly, "Get back to my post." She dodged his left side and made her way back up to the front of the restaurant to welcome families in.

What was wrong with the man? Some kind of sickness that made him look purple? All she knew was she definitely didn't like him. She continued on with her day, taking pictures, directing people to rooms, or playing with the kids.

About hour or so before closing she felt as if someone was watching her. She glanced around briefly, but she couldn't spot anything out of the ordinary. She spotted Scott come out of his office and walk towards her holding an envelope in his hand. "Scarlett!" he called. "Starlet," she corrected him. "Oh of course. Just got a special delivery from Three Little Birds, but I suppose it's Two Little Birds now," he laughed. Starlet gave him a look that made him shut up.

She took the note from him and opened it up. She pulled out a letter that was filled completely with writing. She smiled to herself. "May I go someplace quiet to read this?" she asked Scott. He scratched his neck in thought then nodded. "Sure go ahead." Starlet beams happily and finds a quiet corner to read the letter.

"Dear Starlet,

We've missed you so much! Many kids have been upset that you've been gone. Mr. Robertson also has been acting differently, and we've sometimes caught him mumbling something to himself. Jackie thinks it's because he feels guilty for taking you out for rent. We keep telling him it's for the best and only for a month-" Starlet frowns. So he hasn't told them yet has he?

"Is that from your friends?~" Said a deep raspy voice. Starlet whirls around to her right to see the purple colored man looking over her shoulder at her letter. She quickly stands and folds up the letter. "It's not polite to read someone else's mail without their permission," she says coolly though she was shaking on the inside at him being too close.

"You never answered my question.~" he said teasingly. Starlet frowned slightly at his nosiness. "It's really none of your business," Starlet stated beginning to walk off. But he just followed behind her. "Stop following me." She said not looking back at him. "Why?~" He asked. Starlet turned around to look at the man. He was surprisingly a bit taller than her.

"Because it's irritating, not to mention creepy!" She exclaimed. The man laughed at the word creepy. "Vincent," he said smiling widely. It took a second for Scarlet to understand what he was talking about then said, "Starlet. Now please leave me alone." Vincent chuckles at her. "Whatever you say.~" Starlet frowns as he leaves. He gave her the creeps.

* * *

The restaurant had closed finally. Starlet waited patiently for Mike and Jeremy to show up; she wanted to set things straight with them. They believed she was evil, but that was crazy. It was 15 minutes to twelve when they showed up. Mike opened the door for Jeremy and they headed for their office. Jeremy took the swivel seat and picked up the flashlight examining it. Mike leaned against the wall looking at his watch waiting for it to strike twelve. Just then he heard Jeremy shriek like a little girl.

"What?" He asked confused. Jeremy pointed a shaky finger down the hall, the flashlight's beam was on Starlet, and she was walking straight towards them. "It's not twelve, though!" Mike panicked. "Keep flashing the light at her!" Jeremy did as he said, but she only held up an arm to block its bright rays and kept walking to them.

"It's not working!" Jeremy squeaked. Mike watched in horror as she made her way into the office and straight for Jeremy. "For cryin' out loud!" she exclaimed, snatching the flashlight from his hand. "Stop flashing that in my face! I'm going to go blind!" Mike and Jeremy just stared at her in confusion and shock.

Starlet rubbed her eyes real quick then looked them over before speaking, "We need to get something clear. First off, I'm not one of them! I wasn't trying to attack you!" Mike was the first to snap out of his shocked state. "Likely story, now get out-" Starlet clasped a paw over his mouth. "I'm not finished," she growled. "You think I like staying here? I was forced to be here and I tried to be nice, but a whole lot of junk has happened to me lately that I can't make sense of! And you two thinking I'm 'evil' isn't helping," she grumbled.

Jeremy stared at her with his mouth wide open. Starlet moved her paw from Mike's mouth and turned to walk away. "Wait," she heard Mike say hesitantly. "Uh…sorry…" Starlet, without any expression, turned to him and nodded accepting his apology. "I'll see if I can stop the other animatronics from bothering you." "T-Thanks." Jeremy managed to say. Starlet smiles reassuringly to Jeremy then walks back down the hall.

She made her way back to Kid's Cove where Mangle was then reconsidered. She didn't get through to him then, so maybe she'd try with the animatronics on the stage. As she walked into the room she heard a guitar being strummed. Toy Bonnie sat on the edge of the stage playing a few chords and humming along with the tune.

Toy Freddy sat at one of the tables playing cards with a very tall man with a pale white mask. Chica sat with them, but she didn't play. Starlet walked in feeling anxious. What was she supposed to say to convince them Mike and Jeremy weren't bad?

Toy Freddy was the first to spot Starlet walk in. "Starlet! Glad you came by, we want you to meet another friend of ours!" He motions for her to come over near their table. She eyes the tall pale man carefully. He looked sickly with his pale white skin and thin limbs. "Starlet this Marion, the marionette!"

Marion turns his head to look at Starlet. Oh gosh. His face looks worse. He had red rosy cheeks with purple stripes running down from his black eyes to the top of his mouth which had red lipstick. He looked just like a marionette, but seeing one this tall and in person scared Starlet a bit.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance." He said smiling. Starlet tried to smile politely back, but she failed, it looked more like a grimace which made Marion laugh. "Um, I have to talk to you guys about something really important." Starlet said, feeling embarrassed from before. "What it is?" Toy Bonnie asked, hopping off the stage.

"I-It's about the night guards…" Toy Chica made a face similar to pity, "Oh don't worry, we'll get out of your way so you can have a whack at them!" Starlet shook her head frantically, "No! That's not it." "Then what's the problem?" Freddy asked. "It's the fact that…you try to attack them. They're innocent people trying to earn a living. So…why are you doing this to them?" All four of them just stare at her for a minute, but before one of them could answer her the clock struck twelve.

"Places!" Marion calls, making his way out of the room. "We'll continue this tomorrow, ok Starlet?" Toy Freddy says as he follows Toy Bonnie and Chica on stage. Starlet stands there helplessly as she tries to think of a plan 'B'. Without thinking she quickly makes her way back to Mike and Jeremy.

Once she reaches the long hallway the flashlight is already on and flashing. "It's Starlet!" She heard Jeremy say. "Well, what did they say about leaving us alone?" Mike asks. As if to answer their question Foxy appears next to Starlet. "Aye, out of my way lass!" He growls. He runs past her heading straight for Jeremy.

Jeremy shrieks as Foxy is almost on top of him. Starlet tries to run after the fox but isn't fast enough. Just before Foxy's hook scratches the surface of Jeremy's skin he's yanked back into the air. With a yelp, he struggles to free himself. Starlet looks up to see Mangle clinging on the ceiling, restraining Foxy. "Foxy!" Mangle snarls. Foxy quits struggling and listens to him. "They're mine!" He growls low in his voice. Foxy bares his teeth but nods in agreement. Mangle sets him down.

"Aye, do us proud matey." He says making his way down the hall in defeat. Jeremy and Mike stare up in horror waiting for Mangle to come down and bite their heads off but he doesn't. Instead, he turns to Starlet. "I'll tell the others these two are dead. Maybe they'll believe me and won't go near here," he turns away and leaves the office.

"What the heck just happened?!" Mike shouts. Starlet covers up his mouth. "Shh, you're dead remember?" Mike frowns and takes her hand from his face. Jeremy stays quiet and just sits there, face pale. Mike notices this and lays a hand on his shoulder gently. "Hey you ok?" Jeremy nods his head numbly. "Y-yea, I'm f-fine."

"Well, I'm going to go back, don't need them to look for me and find me here with you two when you're supposedly dead." She waves goodbye for the night and heads down the hallway to Kids Cove. She wanted to find Mangle and thank him.

On her way, she heard footsteps behind her. But when she turned around, no one was there. She shrugged it off and turned the corner. Just then she was slammed against the wall. "Hello beautiful.~" She heard a familiar voice say. She can barely make out the face in front of hers when she realizes it's the purple man's face.


	4. Chapter 4

"V-Vincent?!" She exclaims. She can see him smiling insanely. He stares at he for a good 3 seconds before she shoves him away from her. "Personal space please," She says trying to compose herself. He chuckles at her wholeheartedly. "What are you doing?~" He asks, putting his hands behind his back.

"None of your business," Starlet says flatly. This only makes Vincent smile in humor. He follows her as she walks down the long hallway towards Kid's Cove. "You're an interesting animatronic Starlet~," Vincent says after a moment of silence. "Huh?" She inquires, turning to him. He smiles, glad that he caught her attention. He slips an arm around her shoulder while answering her.

"You don't behave like the other animatronics, you act more human," He smiles. Starlet stiffens feeling his arm around her. She attempts to slip away from him, but he tightens his grip around her shoulders. She turns to him, irritation written across her face. He chuckles, "You know you enjoy it.~" "I enjoy it as much as being killed," She says angrily. He laughs evilly, "That could be arrang-"

"Starlet!" a familiar voice called. Vincent frowns and removes his arm from Starlet's shoulder. "See you around beautiful~," He says. Starlet stands there, a bit dumbfounded, "What…just happened?" She asked herself. Just then Mangle comes up behind her. "I told the other animatronics that they're dead. And-are you…blushing?" he asks curiously. "What?" Mangle laughs at her, "You're blushing…What happened?" She then feels the heat emitting from her face that she hadn't noticed before.

"It's…not important. But what made you change your mind about the guards?" Starlet says walking towards Kid's Cove with Mangle. "Well, I thought about what you said…I really don't know if those two are…evil. I figured I had to trust you," Mangle explains, "We're friends and friends have to have trust." Starlet smiles at Mangle, "Thanks, I could never have done that without you." "Don't mention it."

2 DAYS LATER

Starlet took a birthday cake out to a table for a little boy. His dark skin matched his dark brown eyes and short black hair. "Is it chocolate cake?" The boy asked. Starlet smiled, "Sure is!" "Awesome!" He cheered as she set it down on the table. Once the boy's father lit the candles they started to sing 'Happy Birthday.'

Starlet went out to Kids Cove to check on Mangle, making sure no vital parts, such as his voice box, was damaged from the children. She had later learned Mangle was the take apart, build it together attraction. She hated to see such a thing done to him, but she already asked Scott about fixing him and he went on a rant. So she didn't push her luck.

"Hey Mangle," Starlet said once she poked her head inside the room. Mangle smiled up at her weakly though relief showed on his face. "Thank goodness, I was dying to talk to someone! All the kids left to watch the Toys perform." Starlet knelt beside him and laid a hand on what she believed was his shoulder.

"How are you holding together?" "I've been through worse, but it does get tiring after a while," he sighs. Starlet pats his shoulder and sits down against the wall so she and Mangle could talk more comfortably.

"So you never did tell me what you were blushing about that one night," Mangle stated, looking over at Starlet expectantly. "Oh…Well, do you know who Vincent is? Pretty tall guy, all purple?" Mangle nods hesitantly thinking about the man described. "Yes. Yes, I believe I have seen him a couple of times." "Well, he was…flirting with me…" Starlet said reluctantly, not entirely sure how to explain it herself. Mangle began to laugh. "Oh man that's hilarious!" he snickered.

Starlet stares at him dumbfounded, "Cute?! He's a human, I am animatronic! There is no way that can be cute!" Mangle shrugs, "I don't know.~" Starlet frowns at him, mostly embarrassed, "Yea, yea, yea."

ONE WEEK LATER

Scott walks out of his office and heads towards the kitchen to check on the employees. But was blocked by none other than Vincent. Scott frowns at him. He was very off and tended to get on his nerves quite a lot. "What is it, Vincent?" Scott asked. Vincent flashed a crazy smile and shrugged, "Oh just thought I'd speak with you." "About what?" Scott questioned, trying to go past Vincent. "Oh it's not that important, but I was thinking," He steps in front of Scott, "That I deserve a raise, or at least a week off." He smiles innocently.

Scott almost burst out laughing, "A raise? All you've done is scared the children and parents away from you. Don't think that deserves a raise or a week off!" Vincent's smile disappears and is replaced with an angered expression. He steps aside as Scott continues to the kitchen, chuckling to himself as he went. Vincent glared after him then turns away mumbling, "You'll regret that."

Vincent heads towards a storage room and shuts the door. A golden suit sits it the back corner, just waiting for him to slip inside of it. Before he takes a step towards it, he hears the handle on the door click. He turns around expecting an employee but gets a surprise when he sees Starlet.

She seemed a bit surprised to see him there too. "Uh, hi…Vincent," she said reluctantly. "Starlet~" Vincent purred, "Just can't keep away from me can you?~" Starlet glanced away uncomfortably. "Um, actually I'm just here to get more party hats for a group of kids." "Oh really?~" He chuckled leaning towards her. She backed up and walked around him making her way to a box holding 24 blue party hats.

"Really," she replies glancing at him crossly. He only smiles at her then winks. Starlet rolls her eyes, shaking her head then heads back to the door.

As she opened it, Vincent turned back to face the golden suit. He stood there weighing his options, he could carry out his revenge on Scott, or follow Starlet and pester her. He shrugged, he could kill the man another time. Vincent followed her out the door and into one of the party rooms.

MEANWHILE BACK AT THREE LITTLE BIRDS

Katlin and Jackie got offstage and began helping the waiters and waitresses pass out food. Mr. Robertson had also laid people off so the debt could be paid. Being short on staff made it more difficult to keep up with the customers. "Uh, we ordered the beef stew, not a tuna sandwich." A woman said to Jackie. "Oh, oh dear, I'm terribly s-sorry about that, I-I'll go get the c-correct order." "Please do." The lady said crossly. Jackie scurried away to find the right dish, hiding behind her hair once more, while Katlin had problems of her own.

As she was trying to get the order of tables, children kept yanking at her tail. "Hey! Stop that!" She hissed at them. The children, frightened by her explosion, began to cry. Their parents came rushing to them and began to shout and scold Katlin.

Papers were strewn across Mr. Robertson's desk, most of them bills and warnings of foreclosure. He sighed helplessly, "There's no way I'll get the money. Not even selling this restaurant would be able to clear the debt." He hung his head in despair. He thought back to his decision to renting Starlet. Would I have been able to have had enough money to keep her anyway? He thought to himself. I might as well have sold her and made more money. Covering his face with his hands, he lets out a frustrated groan. He lifts his head from his hands ever so slowly as an idea begins to form. "Why don't I sell Starlet?"

BACK TO FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZERIA

The restaurant was finally closed for the day. And Starlet felt more exhausted than usual, and there was a pain in her left shoulder. A girl had attempt to ride piggy-back style on her and accidentally slipped and clung to Starlet's arm, and the girl wasn't light enough for it to un-phase Starlet's joints, so now it felt as if her shoulder were broken.

Starlet was careful not to use her left arm, while it was still injured, as she made her way towards Kids Cove. Perhaps Mangle knew someone who could fix her shoulder.

She walked in the room, but there was no sign of her fox friend. "Strange. Maybe he's in the main room with the band," She mumbled to herself. Turning around she strode off towards the stage room. As she neared her destination, she heard laughing and a familiar male voice say, "Aye, he fell right out of the chair, the poor lad didn't even know what was happenin'!"

Starlet sees Foxy standing up telling a story to Toy Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie, as well as Marion, Mangle, a small boy, and three other new, or rather old, animatronics she hadn't seen before. Marion was the first to notice Starlet. "There she is! We were wondering where you ran off to," He said, smiling pleasantly. "You haven't met the originals yet!" Toy Chica chirped. Starlet took a glance at the three other animatronics. One of them didn't have hands and had a broken jaw, another one was a beat up bear, and the last one spooked Starlet the most, the animatronic had no face or right arm.

She stood there frozen for a minute. Not sure what to think of the display set out before her. "This is the original Chica, Freddy, Bonnie, and of course Foxy, but you've already met him on your first night," Marion stated. Starlet felt herself being pushed a bit towards the four beat up animatronics. She glanced behind her and saw Mangle urging her to speak to them. "Hello there ma'am," the original Freddy said politely.

She shook hands with the bear, "Hello sir, pleased to meet you." Her voice wavered a bit, but Freddy didn't seem to notice. After she introduced herself to the other three animatronics and had a light conversation, she pulled Mangle to the side.

Starlet clutched her shoulder, making sure it wasn't about to lose a bolt. "Hey, Mangle?" "Yea?" He asked concerned. "You wouldn't happen to know someone who can fix my shoulder would you?" Mangle thought for a minute before smiling, "Actually I do!" Starlet sighed in relief. She followed Mangle as he took her to a room in the back labeled, "Parts and Service".  
"This is where the originals spend their day," Mangle sad sadly, "They were used as spare parts for the toys." Starlet looked at her confused, "But the originals seem to like the Toys. How come they don't have a grudge or something?" Mangle shrugged, "I guess they just let bygones be bygones. After all it did happen a long time ago." he opened the door and gestured for Starlet to go in.


	5. Chapter 5

The room was dark and damp. Spider webs hung in the crevasses of boxes and metal parts. Starlet's ears lowered in anticipation and fear as she saw a figure hunched over a table near the back working on something. "Hey V.! You got a customer." Mangle half laughed. The figure turned around and walked up to them. Once he got closer to the light, coming from the door, Starlet's eyes widen in surprise.

"Hello beautiful.~" Vincent cooed. Starlet glared over at Mangle. "You hate me don't you?" She asked. Mangle only laughed, "Have fun!" Starlet rolled her eyes at him as he left. "Yes because I'm going to have such an amazing time," she said sarcastically. Just then she felt two arms wrap around her waist from behind. "I know I am.~" Vincent chuckled. Starlet blushed furiously at his statement. She tried to slip out of his arms, panicking. He smiled ruefully and let go of her. She backed a few steps from him, staring him down.

"Now what's the problem?" He asked walking to the table in the back. It took Starlet a second to understand his question when she realized he was asking about her shoulder. "A girl yanked too hard on my left shoulder, I think she pulled a couple of wires loose." "Hm," Vincent mumbled, searching through a toolbox of his. "Let's take a look at it then," he said motioning Starlet to the table.

She walked over to it as he pulled out a wrench, screwdrivers, and a couple other tools Starlet couldn't name. "Alright, I need you to lie down on the table." Starlet eyed him before doing as he said. "He put his tools beside her and began examining her left shoulder. "Tell me when it hurts." He said as he pressed down on the joint of her shoulder. "Ow!" She cried out, "Yep that hurt." Vincent grabbed a tool and began to fiddle with metal encasing the wires in her shoulder.

* * *

After 30 minutes of work on her shoulder, Vincent had finally finished. "Done!" Starlet sat up and moved her shoulder, testing it out. "Great job." She exclaimed happily. "Think it's good enough for a little reward?~" He chuckles. Starlet looks questionably at him, "Reward?"

He nods his head once then taps his lips with his pointer finger. The idea dawned upon Starlet. "What!" She exclaimed, making Vincent smile evilly. He leans against the table looking expectantly at her. Starlet stands there gaping at him. "You're not serious," She squeaks. "Oh I'm very serious.~" He laughs. Starlet mentally punches his face. I can't believe this. She thinks to herself.

Just then an idea pops into her head. "Alright Vincent, you win." He smiles victoriously. "Close your eyes.~" Starlet giggles. Vincent complies. Now was her chance. Quietly, but swiftly, she dashes out the room. She quickly makes her way back around towards the front. But as she takes a right she finds herself facing the long hallway where Mike and Jeremy were at.

She walks towards the office. She wasn't very good at navigating, so she figured she could use some help. "Mike, Jeremy!" She whispers in a hushed voice. "Starlet?" she hears Jeremy question. "Oh Jeremy I could use your-" She sees Mike laying on the floor face down, mumbling to himself and wheezing. "Uh…" Starlet trails off. "Oh, Mike got d-drunk again," Jeremy explains. Starlet stares at Mike concerned. "He looks dead."

Jeremy rubs the back of his head, "Yea, kind of what h-happens when he gets s-stoned." "Um, anyway, I need your help." "With what?" "I'm terrible with directions, big building and all, could you help me find the stage?" She asks, "Kind of in a rush." "Oh s-sure, head down the hallway and take a r-right at the very end. Stage room is up ahead of t-that." "Oh! Thanks, Jeremy," She smiles, but pauses glancing down at Mike. "You sure he doesn't need a doctor?" "Pretty s-sure." "Alright, see you around." She says as she jogs down the hallway.

She sticks to the shadows, keeping a keen eye for Vincent. Man, is he a creep or what? He asked an animatronic to kiss him. That's just messed up! She shakes her head thinking of this. She walks into the stage room where all the other animatronics were. She scanned them till she found Mangle talking to Marion and the small boy.

"Mangle," Starlet said walking up to them. "Starlet, hey! Your shoulder fixed?" "Yes, but that's not what want to talk to you about," She said with an edge to her voice. Marion and the small boy made awkward eye contact before saying, "We'll leave you to it."

Once they left, Mangle turned to Starlet with a confused expression on, though mostly worry. "What's wrong?" he asked. Starlet rubs the bridge of her nose before answering her. "Mangle…why did you leave me there with Vincent?" Mangle tries to hide a giggle. "I thought it'd be good for you two, to get some bonding time," he smiles innocently.

"Bonding time?! Mangle, his version of bonding is me giving him a kiss!" Mangle stares blankly for a moment at her before shaking his head and chuckling, "Didn't think it'd work out like that though it's pretty funny!" "No, no it's not funny Mangle," Starlet says through clenched teeth. "Look I'm sorry if I got you upset, but Vincent was the only one who could fix your shoulder." Starlet sighs heavily, "It's ok I guess. Just please don't put me in anymore situations like that unless absolutely necessary." "Alright," Mangle smiles.

TWO AND HALF WEEKS LATER

Starlet stood with a group of children in Kid's Cove, holding a book one had given her. It was called, "The Seven Sapphire Stones" "Please read it to us!" A little boy begged. Starlet smiles at his cute face, "Of course!" The children cheer and sit chris-cross on the floor in front of her waiting for her to begin.

Soon more kids crowded around to listen to the story. The book was only 5 chapters long, and some of the kids kept wandering off to go see the Marionette and win a prize at his music box.

Just as she reached the fourth chapter Scott came into the room and rushed over to Starlet. "Excuse me kids, but Starlet has to go." A chorus of "Aww's" came from the kids, but they dispersed from their circle and headed for the stage room. Scott then turned to Starlet, "I need you in my office."

Scott closed the door to his office as Starlet took a seat in front of his desk. "Starlet, I have some bad news." Starlet shifted in her seat, feeling anxious. "I'm afraid you won't be working at Three Little Birds anymore," Scott said plainly. Starlet shot up out of her seat, "Wait what?!" Sighing heavily Scott took his seat and rested his elbows on his desk.

"Mr. Robertson sold you to me…" He explained. Starlet's eyes grew wide, and her face pale, as she sunk back down in her seat, dumbfounded.

"H-How? Why?"

"I believe he said, 'I need the money for my debt on the café.'"

"But he told me…"

"I am very sorry Starlet, but on the positive side, you'll be able to stay here, it could've been worse, you might have been used for spare parts or scrap metal," Scott pointed out. She nodded her head numbly,

"Y-Yeah, I guess you're right…"

* * *

Starlet spent the first couple of hours of the night sitting at a table in the corner of the stage room. She didn't move, not once, and this worried the others. "I can't stand to see her like that," Mangle complained. "Does anyone know what's bothering her?" Marion asked. "No, she just shut down, figuratively speaking," Chica said. "Should one of us try and comfort her?" Toy Freddy asked. I could give her a balloon." Balloon boy offered. Marion patted his head, "I don't think that'll solve her problem. She looks heartbroken, maybe crushed."

"Well I can't stand it, I'm going to go talk to her," Mangle said, confirming his final answer. He crawled across the ceiling till he hung above Starlet's table. "Starlet?" Mangle asked. She didn't reply to him. "Starlet, tell me what's wrong, please." She only lowered her head so that she hid her face.

Mangle gently placed a hand on her shoulder, "You can tell me, we're friends…" Starlet's shoulders trembled at the mention of the word, 'friend.' This made Mangle even more concerned. But before he could say something else Starlet raised her head. "I'm fine…I just really need some time to myself," She mumbled softly, just barely loud enough for Mangle to hear.

Mangle lowered his ears but nodded in understanding, "Ok." He turned around and headed back to the others. "What'd she say?" They asked hopefully. Mangle just simply shook his head and said, " She didn't say, but she asked to be left alone." They glanced to one another, silently agreeing. They dispersed and left Starlet alone in the room with nothing but her thoughts to keep her company.

She wanted to cry her eyes out, but she didn't dare. She didn't want to upset her friends even more with worry. Starlet sighed heavily and buried her face in her paws. Her best friends, her café, her home. All gone because of her old boss. The man who gave her a home, friends. And now he's stripped them from her.

Starlet had been so distracted by her thoughts she hadn't realized someone was sitting beside her. Two firm hands gently pried her paws away from her face. "What is troubling you my dear~?" Starlet sees Vincent sitting beside her, looking confused and worried. But she only turned away from him. "Nothing…I'm fine," she mumbled. This made Vincent frown a bit. He took her chin and turned her head towards him. "Tell me."

Starlet sat there, staring at him for a couple of seconds before breaking down and crying. Vincent wrapped his arms around her in a soothing hug. He hushed her, "Shh, it's alright…" She hugged him back, sobbing into his shoulder. "I…" Starlet cried, trying to get words out. "Shh, it's ok," He said in a calming voice.

She buried her face further into Vincent's shoulder as she began to calm herself. Vincent would rub her back like a mother would to a child, calming Starlet down more. After about ten minutes, he noticed she had stopped crying, but glancing down at her he saw that she had fallen asleep on him.

He smiled sweetly down at her and pulled her closer to him so she could sleep more comfortably. Starlet rested her muzzle in the crook of his neck, breathing softly. Vincent felt her warm breath tickle his skin, making him chuckle lightly at her. Soon he fell asleep with her too.

* * *

Foxy, Mangle, and Marion walked into the stage room whispering to one another. "I still don't think we should disturb her Mangle," Marion argued. "We have to find out what's bothering her," Mangle told him. As they continued to whisper-argue, Foxy turned his attention toward Starlet near the back table, but the thing was, she wasn't alone. Foxy chuckled when he realized who had Starlet in his arms.

"Aye, land lovers, check this shanty out!" Foxy called quietly to Mangle and Marion. The two walked over to Foxy and looked towards Starlet. Mangle's jaw dropped to the floor. Marion smiled, shaking his head slightly, "Classic Vincent." "I can't believe my eyes, Starlet is never living this down," Mangle laughed quietly. "Ye think we should wake 'em up?" Foxy asked. "Nah, let them be, we can check in on them in and hour or so," Marion said walking to the Prize Corner, Foxy and Mangle following behind him.

Starlet groaned slightly as she began to wake up. She was in a very strange position to be sleeping. She heard a yawn and looked up. Vincent was smiling ruefully down at her. A bright shade of pink dusted across Starlet's face as she realized she was cuddling him. "Uh-I-!" She stuttered. Vincent chuckled deep in his throat and planted a kiss on her nose, "You're really cute with that shade of pink on.~" This only caused her blush to deepen.

She hopped off his lap swiftly, coaxing her cheeks to return to her normal color. "Um…" she says uncertainly. She had been cuddling a purple man who had been flirting with her for the past few days. What was she supposed to say? Vincent stood up and scratched her under her chin, "Can't even get words out,~" he teased.

Just then the originals, plus Marion and Mangle, came into the room. When Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica saw them, they stopped in their tracks before giggling and laughing. "Aw, how cute!" Bonnie exclaimed. "Guess what I ship now!" Chica laughed. Starlet blushed and hid herself behind Vincent, making him smirk and pull her out, holding her close to him. This makes her blush again.

"Cut it out!" She whispers to him. "Not a chance love.~" He chuckles deeply. The group walks over to them, still snickering. Mangle catches Starlet's eye, he smiles and gave her a thumbs up. She lowers her ears in embarrassment.

Just when Starlet thought her face was going to explode from blushing so much, the clock struck 6:00 A.M. She silently sighed in relief. "Alright, let's get back to our places," Freddy said. The originals left the room, heading for Parts and Service. Mangle headed back to Kid's Cove while Marion went to his Prize Box. Starlet glanced nervously back to Vincent, who smiled evilly down at her. "Catch you later love.~" He kissed her forehead quickly and left the room, leaving her standing there with a bright red face.

* * *

For the whole day, Starlet tried to avoid Vincent at all costs, as well as Mangle and Marion. She knew they'd jump at the chance to tease her. As she was serving a table some pizza she spotted Jeremy and Mike walking out of Scott's office. Once she had laid the pizza down for the customers she made her way over to the two.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" She asked. "P-paycheck," Jeremy answers. "So Starlet…did you sleep well last night?" Mike asked, smirking widely. Starlet felt her heart beat quicken. 'Oh no.' "H-how did-" "Security cameras Starlet, we see almost everything that happens in this restaurant," Mike says cutting her off. "…Oh." Starlet felt her cheeks warm a bit.

"C-come on M-Mike, don't tease h-her," Jeremy stuttered try as he might to sound assertive. Starlet appreciated his effort. "Um, I'll catch you guys later," She said, wanting to escape Mike's presence. "See you around lovebird!" He laughed after her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Just a fair warning guys, I'm going to be busy over this weekend and next week, so if I don't write long chapters, or update often you know why. It's a bit difficult to write long chapters in a day for me with chores and such. I have another life besides writing so I can't always be on top of things. And thank you to those of you who are reading this far! I was worried no one would enjoy this book, but I stand corrected for the most part. :) Thank you so much and enjoy chapter 6!**

* * *

After the day ended, Starlet went to go see Mangle. She figured he'd be in the Prize Corner, since he and Marion were buddies. But when she walked in the room she didn't see Mangle, but a girl with black curly hair, pale skin, and a long black dress with musical notes on it. Marion was talking with her, smiling and laughing at something she said.

She was very pretty and looked very small compared to Marion, but then again, he was at least 7-8 feet tall. The girl noticed Starlet standing off near the doorway watching them. She smiled and said something to Marion, making him turn towards Starlet.

"Oh, Starlet! I want you to meet someone," He said cheerfully. He might have been the most pleasant person, or animatronic, in this building she knew. She walked over to the pair and smiled at the girl.

"Starlet, this is Melody," he said. Starlet looked over to the girl and smiled, "Nice to meet you." Melody smiles back and nods her head, "It's nice to meet you too." "She works at the Prize Corner with me, helping me hand out gifts to the kids, sometimes she stays after hours with me." "Oh. Well how long have you known Marion," She said, trying to start up a normal conversation. "I've known him for about a year or more," Melody responded.

"A pity I didn't get to meet you when you first arrived, but Marion and I were settling matters with…a fellow animatronic, Exoskeleton," She continued. By the mention of Exoskeleton, Marion slightly cringed but suppressed a smile. "Yes, well, just watch out for him Starlet, he's persistent, don't be surprised if he tries to break apart you and Vincent," He winked. Starlet's blush returned, "Uh-well Vincent and I-We're not even…together," Starlet stuttered, feeling more embarrassed. Marion laughed a bit, earning a nudge in the side from Melody, telling him to stop. Marion cleared his throat.

"Starlet, there you are!" She turned around to see Mangle walking towards them. "Oh excuse me, it was a pleasure meeting you Melody," Starlet said smiling. Melody nodded as she turned away and headed towards Mangle. "I see you met Marion and Melody, sweet couple, been together for a year now I believe," Mangle said glancing back to the two. "They're a couple?" Starlet asked, glancing back as well. "Yea, never thought he'd fall for a human girl, but he made it work," Mangle chuckled. Starlet smiles at the couple as they began talking about something.

"Anyway, I wanted to talk to you, well me and Mike both," He whispers the last part. She nods and follows him out of the room towards the office. Mike seemed to be the only one there tonight. He checked the cameras once more before putting the tablet down. "Starlet, we really need to talk," he said, putting a serious face on.

"This better not be about the other night Mike," She said flatly. He rubs the back of his head, "Well in a way it is, but it doesn't focus all around it." Starlet waits for him to continue, but Mangle speaks next, "As funny as that night was, you should really be careful around Vincent, in fact, better yet, keep an eye on him, especially during the day."

"What on Earth for?" She asks. "We really should have told you earlier, but we were afraid, you'd avoid everyone or run away, believe it or not, but the kids love you, and if you ran away, we'd probably lose a good amount of money," Mike explained. Starlet shakes her head, "You aren't making any sense, what does this have to do with Vincent?" "Starlet, this is the new and improved Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria, the old one was shut down because of Vincent's actions," Mangle said.

"What'd he do?" She asked frightened. "He…murdered…five children…" Mike said, preparing to hear Starlet scream in horror. But instead her face went completely pale. She almost fell down from shock, but luckily Mangle caught her and helped her stand up straight. "He…killed them?" She managed to squeak. Mike nodded gravely, "Yes, at the restaurant, Freddy Fazbear's Dinner, Vincent killed a single child, the poor soul was so traumatized that he stayed in this world to haunt the pizzeria, wanting to get revenge." Mangle said, letting Starlet stand on her own.

"The place was shut down after people found out there was a murder. A few years later, they opened up another restaurant, called, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, but there, Vincent killed another five children. He left them there to rot, but the first child found them and stuffed them into animatronic suits. Foxy, Chica, Freddy, and Bonnie are those suits," Mike said grimly.

"They haunted Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria, killing the night guards. I was one of the lucky night guards to survive. Well, of course, the restaurant shut down. And then came the 'New and improved', Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, which is here."

Starlet stands there in utter fear, not even blinking. Mangle lays a hand on her shoulder trying to calm her down. "I know it's pretty bad, which is why we need your help," he explained. "My help, what do you need my help for?!" She exclaims, snapping out of her trance. "Well, Vincent obviously likes to be around you, so you can keep an eye on him better than we can, you can gain his trust, be nice, whatever," Mike said checking the tablet again, as well as the vents.

"I just found out I was cuddling a murderer, now you're asking me to be around him and be nice?!" Starlet shakes her head violently, "No! I don't-I can't do it. There's no way I can do that!" "Starlet you can do this," Mangle coaxed. Mike nods in agreement, "If anyone can keep him at bay without him getting suspicious, it's you, he believes you don't know about his past." "Why couldn't we keep it that way!" Starlet asks irritated. "If you don't do this, a lot of children's and adult's lives are at stake," Mike points out.

"Starlet, will you do it, or not?" Mangle questions, giving her a concerning look. She stands there, mulling over their words. It was just too much to comprehend, too much was happening to her, she just wanted to go home. But…she didn't want anyone else to get hurt by Vincent either…She sighs heavily, "Fine I'll do it."

Mangle gives her a bear hug, "Alright!" Mike smiles in return but goes back to the tablet. Mangle leads her back down the hallway away from the office. "Thank you so much, Starlet, for doing this, it's going to be a lot easier to keep track of Vincent now."

"But what if he finds out, won't he try to hurt me?!" She asks frightened. "He won't find out, act like you've been acting around him before, don't distance yourself from him too much, he'll know something's up, he's quite clever," Starlet glances over at him, a grimace plastered on her face, "That doesn't make me feel any better." Mangle pats her back reassuringly, "Just be yourself before tonight, should be easy enough right?" "It should be, but doubt it will," She says casting her eyes down.

"I know you can do it, Starlet. Don't doubt yourself," Mangle says before turning down towards Kid's Cove. Starlet sighs, putting a paw up to her forehead, shaking her head. "I can't do it…" "Do what?" Someone asked from behind her. "Ah!" She squeaked whipping around to see a small boy holding balloons. "I'm BB, we met a few days ago," he said.

"…Oh, nice to meet you…" she said, feeling embarrassed for squealing like a little girl. "Do you want a balloon?" He asked hopefully. Starlet tried to smile, "No, I'm fine." "It'll make you feel better!" he chirped. "Well…ok." Starlet said, giving in. She had too much on her plate, she didn't need to have a child upset because she didn't take one of his balloons. "I have to go now, nice meeting you, " She said. "Bye!" he called after her as she headed towards the stage room.

As she walks in she see Toy Freddy and Melody talking to each other, Marion isn't too far away. He was messing with Toy Bonnie's guitar while Toy Bonnie seemed to be giving him pointers about it. Toy Chica didn't seem to be in sight.

"Ah Starlet, haven't seen you in a while," Toy Freddy said, smiling pleasantly. "I see you ran into Balloon Boy," Melody laughed, "He can be persistent when it comes to balloons." "I've noticed," Starlet smiles. "Oh, Marion told me you were upset about something yesterday," Melody said, curiosity twinkling in her eyes. Toy Freddy shakes his head to Melody, signaling it probably wasn't a good idea to bring that up. "Um, it was nothing," Starlet said, avoiding the topic. Melody cocks an eyebrow at this but leaves it for now.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, Starlet did as Mike and Mangle instructed, she practically stalked Vincent the whole day, but of course, no one noticed, at least she hoped they didn't. She would do her regular routine, but always glance briefly at him, making sure he wasn't doing anything out of the ordinary. It began to become quite tiresome, not to mention boring.

Vincent acted normally, he directed children to their parents, kept them from getting on stage to touch the animatronics. He did his job. She sighs, shaking her head. Perhaps Mangle and Mike were wrong, maybe Vincent isn't a murderer. She glances over at him, he's smiling at a kid speaking to him. His smile looked insane, but the child didn't seem to notice this. Starlet shivered seeing his inhuman smile, forgetting her recent thought of him being innocent.

Once the day had ended she sighed, happy she could unwind and rest. She closed the doors after the last families walked out and locked it. Mike and Jeremy would show up in a few hours, so she thought she'd go visit Mangle, or perhaps Melody, she seemed pretty nice, and Starlet did need to make more friends, especially since she'd be working her for a long time now.

She found herself walking towards the Prize Corner. As she approached the doorway she heard a scratchy voice laughing, then Melody's, "Endoskeleton, I told you to leave me alone!" Starlet rushed into the room and saw a metal endoskeleton that would have been inside an animatronic, and he was a bit too close to Melody. "And why would I want to do that?" He purred taking Melody's face in his metal hand.

"Because I'll rip you apart if you don't let her go!" A strong male voice shouted. Starlet looks to her right and sees none other than Marion. Anger was written across his face, his hands curled into tight fists. While Endoskeleton was distracted, Melody shoved him away from her and ran to Marion; who wrapped an arm around her protectively. "I thought told you to stay away from my girl, Endo," Marion growled. "Relax big guy, I was only having a bit of fun," he laughed. "Well, your fun just ended unless you want to spend the rest of your life inside that box!" He shouted, causing Starlet to flinch.

Endo frowned then began to walk away towards Starlet. Something flashed through his eyes when he caught sight of her. "Well hello-" He cut his sentence short, looking at something behind her. Before Starlet could look back to see what it was, a purple arm wrapped around her shoulders. Endo took a wary step to the side, eyes locked on Vincent. The purple man didn't even need to say anything, he just scowled down at Endoskeleton as he scurried out the door.

Once Endo had left the room, Vincent glanced down at Starlet, with the same insane smile on his face. Starlet swallowed nervously and looked over to Melody and Marion for help. But it looked like Melody was busy with calming Marion down, so she would have to handle this herself.

"Uh, thanks…you can remove your arm now," She said, glancing up at him. He chuckled but took his arm down from her shoulder. Just then the room got quiet, Starlet didn't hear Marion and Melody's voices anymore. She turned around to see the two kissing, immediately she turned away, wanting to give them privacy. Vincent laughed quietly then raised an eyebrow at Starlet, suggestively, glancing from her to Marion and Melody and back.

Her face went red, "No!" She exclaimed, walking away. This made him laugh more, "Why not?~" "Because you're a human!" She exclaimed, heading towards the hallway door. "And why does that have to stop me?~" He said, pushing her against the door's frame. Starlet's blush grows at him being too close. "You're crazy!" She huffed, trying to push him away. "I know.~" He laughs, holding her still.

Before she could say something else a throat cleared behind them. They both glance over to see Marion and Melody standing before them, smirking. Vincent pulls Starlet beside him, grinning widely, while she was as red as a tomato. Melody laughed softly and said, "Perhaps you would like to walk with me, Starlet?" "Y-yes, I'd like that very much," She says pulling away from Vincent. Melody takes her hand and leads her out of the room.

"Thank you so much Melody, I thought I was a goner," She said, sighing in relief. "Seriously?" Starlet looked at her questionably, "What?" "You mean you have no feelings towards him whatsoever?" Melody asked. Her question almost made her laugh, "He's not my type on so many levels!" Melody placed a hand on her shoulder, "I know about his past too. It's pretty awful I know, but I can tell Vincent cares a lot about you. You can at least give him a chance."

Starlet stares at Melody for a second, thinking over her words. "I don't know…It's just frightening," She says. "I know, but you may be able to change his ways…Just think about it," Melody says, walking away. Starlet sits down at one of the tables inside a party room, mulling over her words. Maybe she was right, perhaps Vincent did deserves a chance…

* * *

The next night she heads down towards the Parts and Service room where Vincent normally works at night. The door looms in front of her, daring her to continue forward. Sighing deeply she knocks on the door and opens it. A figure turns around from the back of the room, facing Starlet. "Vincent?" She asks. She sees him step out from the shadows and smiles at her.

"Starlet! Come back for that kiss?" He teases her. A light blush dusts her cheeks, "Not exactly." "'Not exactly', hm, so you came here for more?~" He chuckles. Her blush darkens, "N-no that's not what I meant at all!" Vincent raises an eyebrow, smirking. "I wanted to talk to you about something," she explained. "I see, come and sit with me then," Vincent offers. Starlet follows him to the table that he works on, where a swivel chair sat.

"Um, there's only one chair…" She pointed out. Vincent sits down in it and grins devilishly, "Oh, I know.~" He pats his lap. "Great," she mumbles. Starlet reluctantly sits on his lap, feeling quite uncomfortable. He rests his chin in the crook of her neck, "I'm listening.~" She looks at the ground, unsure on how to start the conversation.

"I-I wanted y-you to tell me about your p-past…" Vincent raises a brow, confused by the question, but frowns. "Why?" He said, a hint of anger on his voice. "I-I was just c-curious about it…" She felt Vincent begin to rise from the chair, she gets up so he can as well. He walks over to the desk, placing both hands on it firmly. "Tell me the truth," He says under his breath. "T-that is the truth," Starlet shakes.

He slams his hands on the desk with a loud bang. "Don't lie to me, I know what Mangle and Mike told you!" He turns to face her, fury spread across his face, "So why are you really here?" It was more of a command than a question. He towered above her, eyes cold as the night itself. Starlet doesn't answer him, fearing his reaction. "Answer the question!" He shouted, causing her to fall back in the chair. She stares up at him, frightened. What if he planned on hurting her right now? What was there to stop him?

He leans closer to her, putting his hands on the armrest, pinning her in the chair. "Do I have to slap the answer out of you!?" He growls deep in his throat, raising his hand threateningly. "Vincent!" A male shouts, running into the room. Vincent turns around just as he gets tackled to the floor. Starlet recognizes the security hat atop the man's head, "Mike!" He grunts as he struggles with the purple male, "Don't just stand there! Run!" He shouts to her. She doesn't hesitate to his command, quickly she runs out of the room and heads for the office, hoping to get some help. Vincent could kill Mike.

As she turns the corner she crashes into Foxy, "Whoa slow down there, lass! What seems to be the rush?" "Foxy! Hurry, you have to help Mike!" She didn't care if he knew that the guards were alive, all she cared about was getting Mike out of there. "What?" "No time to explain! Just hurry!" Starlet grabs his hook and drags him down to the Parts and Service room. They can hear the struggle of the fight going on inside the room as they approach.

Foxy opens the door and sees Mike lying sprawled out on the floor, a deep cut on his forehead, and a bloody nose. "Mike!" Starlet shrieks, rushing to his side. He groans as she slightly moves his body. Foxy looks around cautiously before stooping down to Mike's level. "Aye, hang in there, lad. We'll get ye out of here," He turns to Starlet, "What's going on here lass?" "I'll explain later once we get Mike to the office, here help me carry him." "No need, I'll carry em' myself." Foxy picks Mike up gently and follows her to the office.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone, sorry for the very...** ** _long_** **delay on this chapter. I'll post another chapter later on in the afternoon too, to feed your hunger for updates. :P) And I'm sorry if you find grammatical errors, usually I put each chapter through "Grammarly" to check for errors, but I wanted to hurry and post this for you instead of making you wait any longer.**

Jeremy shifts in his swivel chair, lazily checking the cameras. Mike had ran off randomly with a determined look on his face, this worried Jeremy, especially since he hadn't come back yet. But he trusted that Mike knew what he was doing.

Just as he finished that thought he heard a grunt come from the hallway and quickly turned the flashlight on to investigate. The bright beam lands on Foxy, holding a unconscious and bleeding Mike Schmidt. Jeremy begins to hyperventilate seeing his seemingly dead friend. He past-out in his chair just as Starlet came into the office.

"Jeremy. Jeremy wake up!" Starlet says shaking the young boy's shoulder. He groans and sits up properly, "…Starlet? I-I had a t-terrible dream! M-Mike…he was ki-killed by F-Foxy and-" His eyes widen as he sees the pirate standing in the corner, arms crossed, looking at Jeremy crossley, "It would seem ye be givin ole Foxy a bad name eh matey?" Jeremy stares at him, at a loss for words. He glances down to the pirate's left and sees Mike slumped in a chair.

"M-Mike!" He exclaims standing up. "That's why we brought him here, I figured you'd know what to do," Starlet says placing a hand on Jeremy's shoulder. He shakes a bit, traumatized by seeing his friend so beat up. He opens the bottom desk drawer and pulls out a first aid kit. "I d-don't know m-much on treating people, b-but I can try," He says making his way over to Mike. He almost faints again seeing the amount of blood but holds himself together.

"S-so how'd this h-happen?" Jeremy asks as he wraps a bandage around the cut on Mike's head. "Aye, I'd like to know as well lassie. What be going on?" Starlet draws in a breath. "Well…Vincent-" "Vincent! Y-you mean to tell me h-he did this to Mike! H-he co-could have killed h-him!" Jeremy shrieks. "Keep ye pants on boyo, and let the lass explain." Foxy nods for Starlet to continue.

"I was talking to Vincent about his…past…well he got mad with me, and asked why I wanted to know, when I didn't answer he tried to hit me, then Mike came in and tackled him to the ground. I ran off to find help, and found Foxy…But when we came back Vincent was gone and we found Mike like this on the floor…" Jeremy nodded then handed Starlet an icepack, "H-here, place this on h-his shoulder, there's a l-large bruise t-there, it m-may be dislocated."

After about a couple of minutes, Mike began to come to. "Hu-wha? My…head," he grumbled through clenched teeth. "Hey it's ok Mike, just take it easy," Starlet says, making sure he wasn't going to jump out of the seat." "S-Starlet…Are you al…alright? Vincent…" She places a hand on Mike's shoulder, "I'm fine, but unfortunately, you're not, please stay still." "Where…Am I?" He asks, looking around the room. Things began to blur before becoming clear again.

Foxy looks down at him, curiously. "Aye, how you doin' Mikey?" He asks. Mike glances up at the fox, confused. "F-Foxy? I must…be dreaming," He stammers. The pirate chuckles at this, "I be afraid ye aren't, boyo." Mike's eyes widen a bit, "St-Stay…away from…m-me!" He weakly exclaims, trying to get out of his chair. "Mike n-no!" Jeremy panics trying to keep him down.

"It's just Foxy, he helped you get out of the Parts and Service room," Starlet explains. "Helped me! That'd be the first…" He says sarcastically. "Mike please stop moving, you need to rest, you took quite a beating," She pleads to him. He reluctantly does as she says and holds still while she and Jeremy wrap more bandages around his bruises and cuts.

* * *

"So ye lied to us to protect the night guards did ye?" Foxy said, arms lazily crossed. Starlet looked at the ground knowing this wasn't going to end well. "Yes…I did it because I didn't want them to get murdered." She then shot Foxy a look, "And come to think of it, you almost did murder Jeremy." He rubs the back of his head, "Yes well…" "I know you all have your reasons to hate them, but seriously, don't go around killing them, no need to go to extremes," She tells him glancing over at Jeremy who had fallen asleep with Mike.

"Aye that may be true, but the others may not be as easy to convince as me." He points out, leaning against the wall. Starlet nods sadly, "You're right about that. But first thing's first, we need to keep Mike safe. I don't know if Vincent will try to hurt him again, he is a…murderer after all." Foxy flinched as she said Vincent and murderer. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to-" "Aye, it'd be fine lass, nothing old Foxy can't handle," He says cutting her off, smiling reassuringly. She smiles back and turns her attention to Mike and Jeremy while Foxy watched the hallway.

* * *

Starlet was busy the next day, there were more people in the pizzeria than usual and it was beginning to be difficult to keep up with them. More than 40 kids were squealing, crying, and screaming. "This is madness!" She exclaims. "You're telling me!" A waitress huffs as she walks by. Starlet glances over to the Prize Corner and sees a little boy try and take a stuffed toy while Marion and Melody were distracted.

She rushes over and picks the kid up before he can snatch the toy, "I'm sorry sweetie, but you can't just take that." The young boy squints up his face like he had just eaten something sour. With a big puff of air he bursts out crying, "But I want it!" Starlet flinches as he screams loudly. Soon he begins to attract attention to them. "Great," she sighs. Just then the child was scooped up out of her arms by some unknown being. Confused she glances to her right and sees the devil himself.

Vincent is holding the child in his left arm and with his free hand he lays five dollars on the counter and picks up the toy the boy wanted so desperately. "Here you go kiddo!" He laughs pleasantly, handing him the toy. The boy immediately stops crying and hugs it to his chest, "Thanks mister!" After Vincent sets him down he glares up at Starlet and sticks his tongue out, then runs off. This makes the male laugh. "Looks like I'm better with kids, and I'm not even the good guy," He winks to her then heads off. "Bipolar much?" She mumbles under her breath.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Starlet walks into the office, a prize box from Marion's Corner behind her back. "Hey Mike," she says quietly. Mike looks up at her, he had a black eye, a large white bandage wrapped around his head, left hand and right shoulder. "Hey Starlet," he sighs back. "Feeling any better?" "What kind of question is that?" he scoffs. Starlet smiles, "At least you haven't lost your sarcastic nature." Jeremy laughs but stops when Mike shoots him a look. Mike chuckles then ruffles his hair, "I'm just teasing." Jeremy quickly fixes his hair and smiles back.

"Hey I brought you something Mike," Starlet smiles pulling the box out from behind her back. Mike looks at it, interested. "What is it?" He asks. She hands him the box. He opens the lid and stares at the present inside, then smiles up at her, "Really?" he holds up a Foxy plushy. Starlet giggles at his reaction. "Yep. Hope you feel better soon, see you later," She calls over her shoulder as she makes her way out of the room. Jeremy moves closer to Mike to get a look at the toy then laughs. Mike smirks and tosses it in his face, making them both laugh.


	9. Chapter 9

**I realized that in Chapter 6, when Mangle and Mike explain Vincent's past, I didn't take in account that Five Night's At Freddy's 2 took place in 1987. which was before Vincent killed the five children...I think, I'm always getting mixed up with the timeline for FNAF, so I apologize if I made you rip out your hair shouting, "You know nothing!" And sometimes I feel like that whenever the FNAF investigators throw another timeline date at my face...I don't like timelines, so...just ignore my stupidity in that chapter and in any other chapters.**

* * *

"How's Mikey doin'?" Foxy asks. "He's fine, though he looks really sore," Starlet explains as she sits down on the Prize Corner counter. Mangle huffs, "I told you to be careful around Vincent, Starlet." She frowns at him, "Well to be fair, he'd been showing no signs of violence towards me since the day I met him, so how was I supposed to know he'd go all Hulk on me?" "I'm not even going to ask what that means, but still, you should've been more cautious," He tells her, rolling his eyes.

"Aye, was the lad in a bad mood before ye spoke to him?" Foxy questions. Starlet shakes her head, "No, he was as flirtatious as he ever was, not to mention a bit pervy." "So the he just snapped as soon as ye mention his past?" She nods her head confirming this.

"I hope I'm not intruding," A female voice says. The three turn around and see Melody standing near the Prize Box. "Um, how long have to been standing there?" Mangle asks. "Long enough," She replies, walking up to them. "But if I may suggest something, perhaps he went violent because he was ashamed of his past, or that Starlet knew about it?" Mangle, Foxy, and Starlet make eye contact before answering. "I don't think that was it, he was angry that I asked him about his past, especially when he knew that I already knew about it." Starlet tells her.

"Doesn't make sense…" Melody mumbles. "Well, I wouldn't say that Vincent does make sense anyway," Mangle laughs. Foxy chuckles as well except for the two girls. "Guys…This is serious," Starlet scolds. Mangle clears his throat, "Right sorry."

"I wish he would let me talk to him about it, but I'm scared he'll try and attack me again," She explains to Melody. "Hm…Marion told me a couple minutes ago that Vincent was friendly towards you this morning, right?" Starlet nods her head. "He always did act bipolar," Mangle agreed. Melody nods at this, "It's obvious certain things set him off, so it's just best that we avoid them." "Aye, but he attacked Mikey, surely he knows Starlet won't forget that. Mikey's her pal."

Starlet sighs, "We're not getting any closer to a conclusion, I need to know why he killed the children, maybe then I can help him get back to his more humane side." "Wait…You're trying to get Vincent to become normal, a regular citizen?" Mangle questions, not pleased. "What's wrong with doing that?" Melody asks indignantly. "Because he's a murderer, there's no reasoning with him, there's no good side to him, he's stuck in his own little evil world inside his head," He explains sighing.

"Isn't it worth a shot, better to have him slightly good then not at all," She points out. Foxy nods his head, "The lass has a point." Melody wait's for his response. Sighing heavily he gives in. "Fine, just please, please, be careful!" "We will," Starlet smiles, running off with Melody. "No wait what, 'we'?!" Mangle exclaims, but the two girls are already gone.

* * *

Vincent roamed the dark halls of the pizzeria, almost blending in with shadows lining the walls. But he preferred it that way anyway. Hiding, waiting for his prey to approach before he pounced upon them. He missed the days when he could strike fear into the hearts of his victims, but ever since Starlet came into his life, he seemed to be losing his edge. Vincent sighed, shaking his head smiling. That darn animatronic.

His thoughts were interrupted by voices. He turns his head towards one of the party rooms where the voices were coming from. _Two females._ He thought to himself. He strides over to the room's door, hiding amongst the shadows, listening to their conversation.

"You really think I can do this?" He immediately recognizes the voice as Starlet's. "I do. And remember, start a normal conversation and gradually work your way up to the real one. This way he won't blow up in your face again." "…Maybe, but what if he does?" "Don't worry about that, I'll be there to help, and if that doesn't work, I'll get Marion…" Vincent raises an eyebrow. So Melody and Starlet conspiring against him, well this night was going to get interesting, might even be fun. Smiling, he slips away from the door and makes his way to his office. Starlet would know where to find him.

* * *

Melody pats Starlet's back in reassurance as they exit the party room. "You can do this, I'll be right behind you," She says encouragingly. They both make their way down to Vincent's office, or the Parts and Service room.

Starlet takes a deep breath before reaching for the doorknob. Glancing over to her right she sees Melody in the shadows about four feet away from the door, giving her a thumbs up. She nods and turns the handle, swinging the door open.

"Vincent?" She called into the dark room. No answer. She steps inside glancing around, but she saw no one. Sighing she turns around, ready to leave, only to see the male and inch away from her face. "Ah!" She yelped, taking a step back, placing her hand over her heart. This makes him laugh. "Your too easy.~" Starlet glares at him crossly, "Hilarious." "Why'd you stop by?" He asked walking over to his swivel chair and sitting down.

"Just…thought I'd check on you," She replied nervously. Vincent cocks an eyebrow, "Checking up on me?" "Yes…you were in that fight too you know." He chuckles deeply at her, "And you thought I got hurt?" He laughs harder. "My dear…I didn't get a scratch from that fight…but…" He stands up and slowly walks up to her, hands in his pockets, a wide smile on his lips. "If you want to play doctor…I'll let you inspect me.~"

Starlet's jaw dropped open, her eyes wide. "You…are the most perverted human being I've ever met!" She exclaims, fed up with his antics. Vincent smirks down at her. "Did I ever tell you, you're beautiful when you're mad?~" She rolls her eyes, "Save it Vincent, I don't. Want to hear it." Wrapping his hands around her waist he pulls her closer, "Then what do you want to hear?~" "Not you, that's for sure," She huffs squirming in his grip.

"Come on, I can't be that bad,~" "No you kind of are." She says flatly, this makes him chuckle. He takes her over to the swivel chair and sets her down on his lap facing him. "Well, since you're here, why don't we have a talk?~" Starlet looks at him nervously, "Sure…" He smiles and strokes her cheek gently, making her blush. "About last night…Why did you ask me about my past when you already knew about it?" She lowers her ears, worried he was going to blow again.

"I-I was only told so much…I was curious of…what made you do it." "Well I'll tell you," He leans close to her ear and whispers, "Because it's fun.~" Her ears shoot straight up. "You're insane!" "That's the idea!~" He laughs. Starlet franticly tries to get out of his lap, but he holds her still, "Nah ah, ah, you're staying here with me,~" He coos, placing his forehead against hers. She jerks her head away, frowning at him.

"Aw, what's wrong?~" "You know what's wrong, you killed those children for fun, innocent children with families," She growls. "So?" "So?!" She pulls herself out of his grip and out of his lap, staring coldly down at him. "I used to feel sorry for you, that you were just confused and lost, but now I see you're 100% a cold blooded murderer, a person who has no regard for anyone but himself!" She turns away from him, ready to leave.

He reaches out for her hand. "Wait." Starlet ever so slightly turns her head, showing that she was analogizing him. "I must ask you this…Why do you bother with me? You know there's no helping me." His question made her stop. Glancing back to him she sighs. "Because everyone deserves a second chance. Even if you are a murderer…" Vincent pauses, looking up into her eyes, trying to make since of her. He shakes his head, lightly chuckling, and stands up, now taking her other hand, "You darn animatronic," She stares up at him, unsure of how to respond. "You've weakened me…" he tells her. She cocks her head, "Is that good or bad?" He smiles down at her, "I don't know anymore."

Vincent holds his arm out, gesturing to walk Starlet out of the room. She scoffs at him, "Sorry, but I don't think you've earned the privilege of escorting me out." "Oh? And why not?~" "Don't forget, you murdered kids, hurt Mike, and thought it wasn't a big deal…You're going to have a lot of making up to do before you even get that privilege," She tells him raising a brow.


	10. Chapter 10

MEANWHILE AT THREE LITTLE BIRDS

Katlin crosses a red 'x' on the last day of the month on their calendar. She beams brightly, "Whoo hoo! Jackie!" Her friend jumps at her words, startled by the outburst. "What?" Katlin rushes up to her and pulls her into a tight embrace, almost squeezing the air out of her. "Can't…Breath!" Jackie squeaks. "Whoops sorry! But look," She points to the calendar hanging behind the counter, "It's over, the month is over, Starlet can come back home!" Jackie smiles widely, practically shouting, "Yes! It feels like it's been forever!" Katlin looks at her in surprise, "Wow, that's the loudest you've ever been, you know besides singing."

"Oh sorry," Jackie says embarrassed. Katlin laughs at her, "It's fine, you're cool." "Oh," she smiles sheepishly. Katlin paces around the room, "I can't wait till Mr. Robertson gets here, soon Starlet will be back home!" Jackie glances up at the clock which showed that it was a quarter to 7 a.m. "Well, it won't be much longer."

* * *

At last the café's door handle clicked and the door swung open to reveal a happy looking boss. "Great news girls! Our debt is paid off!" He says excitedly. Katlin jumps in the air doing a fist pump, "Yes!" "I'm glad, that month of Starlet being away has finally come to an end," Jackie says brightly. Mr. Robertson's thrilled expression fades some. "Oh yes…"

The girls look at him curiously. "What's the matter, Sir?" Jackie asks. He rubs the back of his head nervously, "Um well…Starlet's going to be staying away…longer than expected…" Katlin frowns suspiciously, "Why?" He backs up a step, "In order to get our debt paid off, I-I needed more cash…" "So you rented her out again?" The Lab squeaks sadly. "No, Jackie…That's not what he did," Katlin growls.

Mr. Robertson backs up more as the cat animatronic came closer to him. "Isn't that right Sir?" She hisses. "Now-now wait a minute, I did what was best for our café, if-if I didn't sell her, we'd never save the business!" He says defensively, holding his hands out in a gesture for Katlin to calm down. The Chocolate Lab's ears shoot up. "You…Sold her?!" she whimpers, tears stinging her eyes. "I did what was best-" "For you, you did what was best for you!" Katlin snarls, cutting him off. She bares her teeth, her long tail swaying back and forth threateningly.

Mr. Robertson looks fearfully up at her, there was no telling what she was capable of. As she walks closer he feels for the door's handle and grips it tightly. In one swift motion, he swings the door open and rushes outside. Katlin's ears shoot up, anger still written across her face. She turns to her friend standing numbly behind her, "Come on he's getting away!" Jackie snaps out of her trance and follows behind her as she rushes after their boss.

His heart pounded in his chest as he ran down the street, his tie flying over his shoulder, his shoes clicking across the sidewalk. He heard the distant footsteps of the animatronic not far behind him. They were much faster than he was, but he wasn't ready to be caught. If he could just make it to the police station, he'd be safe.

Katlin narrowed her eyes on Robertson, he was slowing down slightly, she could easily catch him, but she wanted to turn him into an alleyway, so she could interrogate him privately so no one would call the cops because an animatronic was half strangling a man.

She speeds up her pace as they approach a five-foot wide alleyway. She grabs hold of Mr. Robertson's shoulder and practically tosses him into the dark space between the two buildings. He stumbles briefly and stands up, ready to sprint away but is slammed against the wall. "Alright you two faced, money grabbing crook, where's Starlet!" Katlin hisses, her arm pressed against his collarbone, pinning him to the wall. "She-She's at Freddy's!" He stutters, fear filling every fiber in his body. "And where's that?" She demands. "D-Downtown! Near...the old Library on...m-main street!" He tells her, trying to pry her arm away from his throat.

"Katlin!" Jackie exclaims, "Don't hurt him." Katlin glances back to see her shy friend, fear and worry mixed in her eyes. Guilt washes over her for a second, but she keeps a straight face. Turning back to her boss she says in a low voice, "You don't know how lucky you are that Jackie was here." She pulls away from him and follows Jackie out of the alleyway. "Oh, and by the way…" She turns back to face him, hand on her hip, "You're fired. And if you ever come back to the café, you'll wish you've never been born."

As they walk out of the alley, Jackie looks at Katlin fearfully, "Did...Did you really m-mean what you said b-back there? Would y-you actually h-hurt him?" Katlin shakes her head, "Oh course not, but he doesn't know that. It's called bluffing." "Oh…" Jackie says relieved.

BACK AND FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZERIA

Starlet helps a waitress set up the tables, it was getting close to 8 o'clock and then the doors would open up. She glances over to the Prize Corner, spying Melody trying to reach a plushy on the top shelf. She wished Katlin and Jackie were here, they'd love Melody and the rest of the gang. If only they could visit her, but they had a job and so did she, they couldn't just visit whenever they wanted to.

Scott came into the room to inspect our work. "Nicely done, alright 5 minutes till opening time, and remember smile! Bring some happy faces to those children!" He cheers to us. But many of the workers barely paid attention to him. "Not very good at encouraging employees is he?" Starlet mumbles to herself, giggling.

* * *

Starlet was holding a young girl in her arms, she was wearing a pink tutu with a plastic crown on her head that said, "Princess". Her parents were taking a photo of them. "Say, Best birthday party ever!" The mother told her child. The little girl repeated her mother's messaged and smiled brightly as the bright flash snapped. She then hugged Starlet around the neck, "Thank you for letting me have a picture made with you!" Starlet chuckled and hugged her back, "You're very welcome!"

She set the girl down and waved goodbye. As she turned around Vincent stood in front of her, startling her. "Would you stop that?!" She asks irritated. He chuckles then nods towards the hallway, "I found something that you should take a look at." Starlet follows him out to the Parts and Service room.

"What'd you want to show me?" She asks. He flips a light switch near the door, revealing two unexpected guests. Katin and Jackie stand before her, smiling happily. Starlet stares at them unbelievably. "But, how-you-I…" Vincent laughs at her reaction. Katlin rushes up to her friend and gives her a long awaited hug. "We missed you so much!" Jackie joins the hug, crying joyfully. "Oh my gosh, I've missed you too!" Starlet exclaims. The three girls stay in their group hug for a while before stepping back.

"How are you here? I mean, the cafe and Mr. Robertson-" "He won't be a problem anymore," Katlin tells her. She gives her cat animatronic a confused look. "He was just fired this morning, so...there's an open spot for you," the feline chuckles. Starlet laughs and hugs them once again. "You just got yourself a new employee...But…" She pulls away from the hug and glances to Vincent. "I still belong to Freddy Fazbear's…" She says sadly.

He chuckles ruefully, "Don't worry about that love, I'll take of that.~" Starlet smiles gratefully and runs up to him, tackling him into a hug. "Thank you so much!" She whispers. He smiles down at her and hugs her back tightly, not wanting to let her go, but reluctantly does. "I'll go see what I can do…" He tells them, walking out of the room.

Starlet turns back to her friends to see Katlin smiling smugly at her. "Looks like you weren't entirely lonely as we thought," She teases. Jackie giggles, "Starlet, you're turning red." She was right, her face was heating up quickly, "W-what?! N-No, he's just my-" "Boyfriend?" Katlin offers, snickering. "Shut up!" Starlet tells her, her face turning a deep shade of red.

Vincent sighs heavily to himself; just when he thought things were going to turn out for the better for him, Starlet is taken away. He was happy she could have her friends back, but...not entirely. Now he was left alone once again in this old sad pizzeria. He'd probably never get to she her innocent face again.


	11. Chapter 11

LATER THAT NIGHT

Katlin and Jackie were mingling with the others, telling them about the cafe, their songs, and funny stories that happened during business hours. Vincent stands off at a distance, hidden by the shadows, looking at the group of animatronics laugh. He huffs silently, turning his attention away from them.

"Why aren't you out there talking?" A voice says behind him. He turns his head to see Mangle. "Because their just a bunch of bolts and screws. What conversation can they make?" He says sorely. Mangle raises an eyebrow at him. "Is that so?" The purple male huffs in agreement. "Even for all animatronics?" He asks, smiling a bit. Vincent doesn't answer at first, then turns to face the mangled male. "No...Not all of them," He glances away back towards the group of animatronics. "She's only got a few more hours here, might as well make them worthwhile Vincent," He says slinking away.

"Huh...he's right…" He tries to spot Starlet amongst the crowd but to his dismiss, he doesn't. "Hm…" He hums. "Hey…" A light voice says. He turns to meet familiar turquoise eyes. He quickly spreads a smile across his face, "Hello my dear.~" He pulls her into his side, hugging her. A light blush crosses Starlet's face as he does so. "Vincent, thank you again for bringing them here," She tells him, leaning against his shoulder, which surprises him a bit. "Oh they came here on their own, I just opened the door and let them in," he explains.

Starlet lightly laughs at him, "Don't you want my praise?" He smiles down at her cheekily, "Not as much as I want to capture you lips.~" Her blush darkens, "Still the same Vincent, never give up do you?" "No...So about your praise," He begins, "Are you saying you'll give me a reward?~" "Um...Yes," She answers nervously. He chuckles ruefully, turning her to face him, wrapping his arms around her waist, "Well may I request a kiss?~" "Do you really think I'm going to give you one?" She asks. He laughs in defeat, "No."

He begins to turn away when he feels her hands gently turn his face towards hers. Without hesitating, she leans in and presses her lips against his. Vincent is taken by surprise but kisses back quickly, hugging her waist tightly, deepening the kiss. Starlet lightly tugs at his shirt's collar, pulling him closer. This makes him smirk against her lips.

When they break away both of their faces are a light shade of pink. "You seemed like you enjoyed that.~" She turns away embarrassed, only to have Vincent gently grab her chin and turn her to face him again. He plants a soft kiss upon her lips again, sweeter, more sincere. When he pulls away he stares deep into Starlet's eyes.

"I don't think you know how much I truly care about you but believe me, I do care for you." He tells her, a pale shade of pink crossing his cheeks. He wore a genuine smile on his face now, nothing inhuman or insane was written on it. Starlet hugs him tightly, knowing he spoke the truth. Vincent kisses the top of her head as he holds her close to him.

Mangle smiles from a distance, looking at the two embrace. Looked like Starlet changed the murderer for the better after all. He would never have believed it if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes.

* * *

Starlet sat in Vincent's lap, resting in his office after everyone decided they should throw a party for Katlin and Jackie. Too much dancing took place and now she was worn out. The purple male rubbed her arm gently in a calming manner, making her sleepy. She sighed quietly, curling up closer to him, nodding off.

Vincent smiles sweetly down at her then glances at his watch. It was 30 minutes to 6 o'clock. He sighed heavily. Since the employees arrive at six, Starlet and her friends would have to leave before then so they wouldn't get caught leaving the establishment. Scott thought a wealthy restaurant billionaire was going to buy Starlet from him. But it was a lie, there was no billionaire. Vincent just needs him to be too occupied waiting for the man to not notice Starlet's absence. Sure he'd get fired, but it's not like he enjoyed this job very much anyways.

He gently shook her awake. "Hm?" She mumbled. "It's time to go…" He whispered. She sat up, sorrow filling her eyes. "But-" Vincent cuts her off by putting a finger to her lips smiling. He picks her up and set her down on her feet. "Come on love.~" He says, gesturing her his arm. She smiles weakly and takes it.

Katlin and Jackie waited for Starlet at the front door as she said her final goodbyes. She hugged Melody, "Thank you for encouraging me to help Vincent, I couldn't have done it without you." "Don't mention it," She says quietly. Starlet turns to Marion who shakes her hand, "It was a pleasure to have you here Starlet." She smiles and nods gratefully to him, "Thank you." Then she faces Mangle and Foxy. "Aye, ole Foxy hates goodbyes, so how bout just till we be meetin' again," He says. " Till we meet again Foxy," She says hugging him.

Mangle hugs Starlet next, whispering in her ear, "If you ever need my help, just call my name." Starlet feels tears sting her eyes, "I will…" She pulls away and is surprised to see Mike and Jeremy. "We came to see you off," Mike says. Jeremy is shaking from either crying or from being so close to animatronics. He goes up to her and hugs her gently. He was quite small compared to her. Mike shakes her hand, guess he wasn't a hugging sort of person and hands her a medium sized box. She opens the lid and inside is a plushie that looked like her with each of her friends' name's sewn into it. "Thank you so much," She tells him smiling.

And last but not least Vincent. He had his hands in his pockets as he walked up to her before Starlet could say anything, he bent down and kissed her. A couple of "Oo's" flared up from the others. Especially Katlin and Jackie. She blushed brightly but kissed back anyways. You only live once right? Once they pulled away he smirked down at her. His white eyes glowing, "We'll meet again sooner than you think love.~"

She looks up at him, tears beginning to fall and gives him a quick hug, whispering only loud enough for him to hear, "Goodbye Vincent...I love you." His smile fades a bit as he hugs her back, "I love you too…" They pulls away slowly, then Starlet heads towards the front door as Jackie opens it and leads them out.

She was leaving behind her new friends...her new home...But she'd get to see them again right? Nothing was really keeping them apart from each other. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she clutched the plushy close to her chest. She spotted in purple thread Vincent's name. She smiled weakly. She felt an arm wrap around her shoulders. Katlin cast a worried look to Starlet while Jackie held her hand, letting her know it was going to be ok. At least she hadn't lost all of her friends...But she wished she could keep all of them…She wished things didn't have to change on her all of a sudden...But nothing can stay the same for long...Things have to change, and without change, there would be no adventure. There'd just be Emptiness...

* * *

 **Yes, this is in fact the final chapter of Light In Darkness. I had fun writing this, and I hope you had fun reading it. To be honest I was very hesitant about posting this, considering there are people who don't like characters from a game being shipped with OCs. But I guess there are some people out there who like to give these kinds of books a chance, and I thank you for that. If you were unsatisfied with the ending, I apologize. But if you want me to make a sequel, just tell me so in the reviews/comments. Thank you for reading this, have a good day/night! :D**


End file.
